


Fall

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, domestic!Destiel, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean proposes over blueberry pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/51463061631/fall

“Marry me,” Dean says. Out of the blue. They’re sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast- blueberry pancakes, of course- and Dean doesn’t know what made him finally say it, but it’s out. In the air. He can practically see the words hovering over the pot of coffee and he starts panicking because Castiel hasn’t answered him yet. Castiel is just staring at him, his mouth wide open in shock. Dean wonders if he’s gone too far. Cas is still an angel. Why on earth would an angel want to marry him?

“I’d need to fall,” Castiel murmurs, his dark blue gaze holding Dean’s. “An angel, marrying a human.” He looks away for a moment, inhaling- and the breath is unsteady, and Dean is up and at Cas’s feet in an instant, holding his hands in one of his and reaching up to cup his face in a reversed echo of an action from long ago. “They’d never let a marriage like this fly.” Cas’s laugh is short. “No pun intended? That’s the saying?” 

Dean nods, not saying anything, his thumb making soothing circular motions on Castiel’s cheek. “Dean,” Castiel breathes out, leaning into the other man’s caress. “I’ve been wanting to clip my wings for so long already, I just never knew if it’s what you-” Castiel averts his eyes, unsure, embarrassed, but Dean, his eyes prickling with tears he’ll never admit to, nudges Castiel with his hand. He meets Dean’s gaze again and swallows. “Marry me,” Dean repeats. And this time, Castiel’s breath is sure.


End file.
